En ce lieu auquel l'âme appartient
by Luo
Summary: alice nine. Une nuit comme les autres, sur un coup de tête et surtout sans aucune raison apparente, Saga s'en va, laissant derrière lui un amant complètement désespéré.
1. Première partie

**Titre :** En ce lieu auquel l'âme appartient  
**Auteur :** Luo  
**Base : **alice nine.  
**Disclamer :** Nao et Saga ne m'appartiennent toujours pas, les autres non plus. Le poème ' Harmonie du soir appartient tout comme Spleen au recueil ' _Les Fleurs du Mal_ qui n'a pas changé d'auteur depuis.  
**Genre :** Poetryfic  
**Pairing :** Mon préféré  
**Mot de l'auteur :** Pas d'humour, et aucun dialogue. C'est une fic en deux parties, donc voilà la première. C'est pas très joyeux et je sais pas comment ça va tourner. Mes persos ont tendance à faire nawak pour leur plus grand malheur uu

**En ce lieu auquel l'âme appartient**

**「** _Depuis ce moment, à cet endroit, les roses s'épanouissent_ **」**

_Harmonie du soir_

Saga baisa tendrement les lèvres de son amant, tout en prenant le soin de ne pas le réveiller. Celui-ci bougea dans son sommeil et l'encercla de ses bras pour le ramener contre lui. Le bassiste lui sourit. Un tout petit sourire triste que illustrait sa mélancolie. Intérieurement, il s'excusa et demanda à Nao son pardon pour ce qu'il allait faire. Il se libéra de son étreinte avec la douceur dont il faisait toujours preuve avec lui puis remonta la couette sur son corps dénudé. Ensuite, il se leva, le cœur serré par un mal-être grandissant.

Le bassiste secoua la tête. Il récupéra dans ses affaires, posées sur derrière le canapé noir décoré d'étoiles de toutes tailles et couleurs - choisi par le leader, bien sûr, lorsqu'ils avaient aménagé l'appartement - un paquet qu'il déposa ensuite dans la chambre, sur son oreiller avant de repartir aussi vite qu'il était entré pour s'empêcher de s'attarder plus. Cette fois-ci, il attrapa ses bagages dans une main puis sortit. La porte se referma sans un bruit.

La nuit n'avait toujours pas laissé place au soleil. Ce fut dans l'obscurité doucement éclairée par le peu de rayons lunaires filtrés par les rideaux que Nao ouvrit les yeux. Il ne gardait de son rêve aucun souvenir sinon une immense tristesse qui le compressait comme s'il venait de perdre quelque chose de précieux. Il se redressa et toucha ses joues humidifiées par les larmes. Le jeune homme sentit ses mains trembler légèrement. Il se sentait mal. Il appela doucement son amant pour le réveiller. Sa main tâta le matelas pour le secouer et aussi se rassurer avec son apaisante présence mais elle se referma sur un vide encore tiède.

Nao tourna lentement sa tête, avec l'appréhension de voir ce qui venait de lui traverser l'esprit se révéler vrai. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Personne. Il n'y avait personne. Il était seul. Alors, il se leva et fit le tour de l'appartement en hélant le nom de son amour sans s'embarrasser d'un quelconque vêtement. Il parcourut toutes les pièces, cherchant où pouvait se trouver Saga, mais il ne remarqua qu'une chose. Non seulement, le bassiste n'était plus là, mais toute trace de lui non plus. De lui, il ne restait rien. Alors seulement, Nao revint dans la chambre et s'effondra dans son lit, dépité. Il avait envie de pleurer et c'est ce qu'il fit en plongeant la tête dans ses oreillers pour étouffer ses sanglots.

Saga avait la tête appuyé contre la vitre. Des larmes coulaient doucement sur ses joues tandis qu'il regardait le paysage défiler à toute allure. Devant lui, quelques achats effectués dans un petit combini près de la gare : une bouteille de jus de pomme, un paquet de Lucky Star, une ramette de feuilles blanches d'une qualité supérieure et posé dessus, un stylo-plume et un petit bloc-note. Reviendrait-il ? Lui-même ne savait pas. Il n'avait aucune raison de partir : il vivait de sa passion, avait des amis et un amant plus que merveilleux, mais c'était une envie spontanée comme il lui prenait d'en avoir parfois. Il voulait juste s'isoler pour le moment. C'était une décision prise un coup de tête purement et simplement.

C'était une trahison de s'en aller ainsi sans rien dire, comme un voleur. Il en était parfaitement conscient. Tous allaient souffrir de son absence et lui de la leur, mais il avait besoin de solitude, quitte à se démolir le cœur lui-même. Lui pardonneraient-ils ? Saga secoua doucement la tête et chassa les larmes en les essuyant avec le coin de sa manche. Il fit un petit sourire à l'hôtesse qui passait par là, lui demanda un verre d'eau avant de reporter son regard vers le ciel au dehors. On ne pouvait changer le passé. Il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière.

Nao s'éveilla. Le vide froid et glacial à ses côtés lui rappela sa situation douloureuse. Il venait de se faire abandonner par l'être qu'il aimait le plus au monde, et pas que lui d'ailleurs. Tous les autres, le groupe, le staff, les fans. Tout le monde. Que lui avait-il pris ? Le batteur ne parvenait pas à se remémorer un évènement susceptible de provoquer son départ. Tout avait été au beau fixe dans leur vie privée, comme publique. Il soupira longuement. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que quelque chose de mauvais arrive ? Son regard se posa sur l'armoire, à moitié vide puis sur la commode. Ses affaires n'étaient pas là. Il ne reviendrait pas. Il se leva et ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur l'enveloppe blanche et la rose - de couleur jaune - posées sur l'oreiller de Saga. Il ne les avait pas remarqué la veille. Il prit le papier, l'ouvrit puis en sortit une feuille qu'un mot décoraient en son centre.

Nao lâcha ce qu'il tenait lorsqu'un tremblement le prit. Il porta ses mains devant sa bouche pour étouffer les sons qui en sortaient mais ne fit rien contre les larmes qui affluaient sur ses joues à flots, s'échappant de ses yeux fermés. La fleur heurta le sol sans un bruit, éparpillant des pétales un peu partout. Le silence ne fut perturbé que par le son des sanglots du leader et celui des gouttes qui se déposaient sur la lettre, laissant des marques grises ici et là. L'encre noire bava et s'estompa par endroit, déformant l'élégante écriture.

_**さらば**_

** ( And that's all ? ) **

Les Lucky Star, ceux sont les même que dans Flacon de Neige ( ui je sais, on s'en fout ). Bref, さらば se lit ' saraba ' et ça veut dire ' adieu '. J'ai choisi exprès de l'écrire en japonais parce que je pense que ça rend mieux. D'ailleurs le peu de dialogue qu'il y aura par la suite sera aussi écrit en japonais. Voilà, c'est tout. J'espère que vous avez apprécié cette première partie


	2. Deuxième partie

**Titre :** En ce lieu auquel l'âme appartient  
**Auteur :** Luo  
**Base : **alice nine.  
**Disclamer :** Nao et Saga ne m'appartiennent toujours pas, les autres non plus. Le poème ' Harmonie du soir appartient tout comme Spleen au recueil ' _Les Fleurs du Mal_ qui n'a pas changé d'auteur depuis.  
**Genre :** Poetryfic  
**Pairing :** Mon préféré, Tora/Sisen évoqué  
**Mot de l'auteur :** Vala donc la deuxième partie. J'espère que ça vous plaira

**En ce lieu auquel l'âme appartient**

**「** _A partir de cet endroit et jusqu'à ce moment, les roses s'envolent_ **」**

_Voici venir les temps où vibrant sur sa tige  
Chaque fleur s'évapore ainsi qu'un encensoir ;  
Les sons et les parfums tournent dans l'air du soir ;  
Valse mélancolique et langoureux vertige !_

Nao souffla doucement sur la fleur. Les pétales s'envolèrent, virevoltant ici et là dans une minuscule tempête de couleur orange. Puis, emportées par le vent, elles disparurent, se dérobant peu à peu à sa vision. Il jeta ensuite ce qu'il restait du végétal à même le sol, sur une autre rose. Ses yeux se posèrent sur l'enveloppe qui trainaît par terre.

Il la prit lentement, l'ouvrit délicatement, la parcourut rapidement puis la laissa tomber près de la première. Cette fois-ci, les mots qui couvraient le papier était différents. Une écriture tout en rondeurs et arabesques finement tracées formaient _Harmonie du soir_ ainsi que quelques espaces plus bas, quatre lignes encore de cette graphie belle et élégante. De cette missive se dégageait une douce odeur. Le batteur la porta à son nez pour la humer. Celle de son parfum. Un soupçon de rose très léger mais tout de même perceptible. Une effluve agréable que le jeune homme adorait. C'était la sienne tout simplement. C'était aussi la raison pour laquelle il gardait tout cela, au lieu d'écouter son bon sens et de les jetter là où il ne serait pas tenter de venir les récupérer.

Son regard se posa sur le ciel voilé au dehors. Un souvenir bref l'assaillit et il se revit avec lui. C'était une simple discussion, aussi banale que toutes celles qu'ils avaient pu avoir. Cependant, Nao s'en souvenait très bien : elle avait eu lieu la soirée où ils s'étaient mis ensemble. Il secoua lentement la tête pour chasser ses pensées et détourna les yeux. Enfin, il recula et ferma la fenêtre avant de rejoindre sa chambre. Il s'allongea sur son lit et prit par habitude une peluche - Winnie the Pooh - dans ses bras. Un soupir résonna dans la pièce. Puis un autre et finalement, le silence.

_Chaque fleur s'évapore ainsi qu'un encensoir ;  
Le violon frémit comme un coeur qu'on afflige ;  
Valse mélancolique et langoureux vertige !  
Le ciel est triste et beau comme un grand reposoir._

La batteur salua Hiroto d'un mouvement de tête, ses mains étant occupés par des sachets en plastique transparents marqués de toute sorte de logo. Il coinça ses paquets sous son bras gauche leur épargnant une chute et se servit de l'autre bras pour taper le code. Il pénétra dans le hall. Dans sa boîte au lettre, une rose et une enveloppe qu'il prit, un léger sourire figé sur les lèvres. Enfin, il regagna son appartement, au sixième étage. Machinalement, il rangea ses courses et s'aperçut - sans grande surprise - qu'il avait aussi acheté ce que Saga aimait et lui non.

Le jeune homme s'assit sur le canapé, tenant la rose du bout des doigts. Cette fois-ci, elle était blanche. Un blanc aussi immaculé, pur que la neige. Simple mais beau. Il ne l'ignorait pas, Saga l'avait choisi exprès. Le bassiste savait qu'il apprécierait. D'abord parce qu'il connaissait le leader sûrement mieux que lui-même et surtout car Nao aimait tout ce qui venait de lui comme toutes ses petites attentions quotidiennes du temps où il était encore là, et ces lettres aussi. Mais maintenant, où était-il ? Bien évidemment, le bassiste n'avait pas été assez bête pour marqué l'adresse de son lieu de résidence au dos de l'enveloppe.

Depuis sa disparition, il ne s'était écoulé que trois jours mais pour le jeune homme, ils avaient été aussi longs que les mois qui venaient de passer. Ils lui semblaient même plus longs car Saga n'était pas à ses côtés. Nao lut la lettre à haute voix, en hésitant sur plusieurs mots puis s'arrêta et soupira. Au bas du premier paragraphe, un deuxième avait été ajouté. Le batteur ne comprenait absolument rien : ce n'était ni de l'anglais, ni du japonais. Cela ne l'empêchait en rien d'être persuadé que le texte était d'une grande beauté : concernant ce genre de chose, Saga avait toujours eu des goûts exquis.

Son regard se posa sur le ciel. On ne voyait pas les étoiles à cause de la surcharge de lumière de la capitale. C'était dommage, trop dommage. De sa poche, il sortit un paquet de Lucky Star et en extirpa une cigarette. Il n'allait pas la fumer vu qu'il ne fumait pas. Seulement, Saga lui en fumait. L'odeur particulière de ce tabac lui rappelait son amant. Il l'alluma et la déposa dans le cendrier-grenouille sur la table basse près du canapé avant de s'allonger dedans. Lorsqu'il s'endormit peu après, la lettre et la fleur glissèrent sur le sol en lui écorchant les doigts.

_Le violon frémit comme un coeur qu'on afflige,  
Un coeur tendre, qui hait le néant vaste et noir !  
Le ciel est triste et beau comme un grand reposoir ;  
Le soleil s'est noyé dans son sang qui se fige._

Nao posa l'enveloppe et la rose bleue près des anciennes. Il s'affala ensuite dans le canapé, étendit ses pieds devant lui, les posant sur la table basse et entreprit de les masser avec vigueur. Il avait tellement marché ! Tora l'avait traîné un peu partout dans Akihabara. Il aurait bien aimé que Saga soit là lui aussi : c'était habituellement avec lui qu'il parcourait le quartier.

Le leader se donna un petit coup sur la tête. Au lieu de se plaindre, il ferait mieux de se réjouir : cela faisait un long moment - interviews exceptées - qu'il n'avait vu son meilleur ami seul à seul. Tout ça parce qu'ils étaient trop occupés. Leurs jours de repos, Nao les passaient avec Saga ( comme tous les autres jours d'ailleurs ) et le guitariste avec son petit ami, Sisen. Or en ce moment, le dj était en tournée en Europe avec le reste de la troupe de la Tokyo Decadence et le bassiste lui était dieu seul savait où. Pas là en tout cas. Tora en avait donc profité pour l'inviter et le batteur avait accepté : ce genre de proposition ne se refusait pas, surtout lorsqu'on s'appelait Nao. L'autre l'avait donc amener un peu partout avec un entrain quelque peu suspect.

D'ailleurs depuis son départ, tous agissaient étrangement : entre Pon qui ne cessait de le harceler par sms, Shou qui prenait le relais lorsque le cadet se lassait de lui envoyer des messages auquels il ne trouvait pas de réponse, et puis Tora qui commençait aussi à s'y mettre. Ils ne semblaient pas vouloir le laisser seul. Nao grogna. Il pouvait quand même s'occuper de lui lui-même - et quoi qu'on en dise - ce n'était plus un enfant, ni un imbécile au point de ne pas voir leur petit manège. Pourtant, il avait l'impression que ses amis le prenait pour tel et même s'il savait que ce n'était pas vrai et qu'ils ne voulaient que son bien, ça lui tapait sur les nerfs. C'est donc avec une inhabituelle mauvaise volonté et humeur au moins aussi grandes que sa passion pour les gundams, ainsi qu'un soupir qu'il ouvrit la porte lorsque la sonnette retentit dans l'appartement, annonçant la présence d'un visiteur.

_Un cœur tendre, qui hait le néant vaste et noir,  
Du passé lumineux recueille tout vestige !  
Le soleil s'est noyé dans son sang qui se fige..._

Nao ouvrit lentement les yeux. Dehors, le soleil avait laissé sa place aux lumières artificielles. Déjà la nuit. Il avait donc dormi tout l'après-midi. Chose normale vu que Shou l'avait tenu éveillé toute la précédente nuit et matinée, ne le quittant que sur les pious de midi dignement signalés par un zozio jaune, un gadget robotique acheté avec Tora la veille. Avec les quelques difficultés dues au réveil de son esprit embrumé, il se leva et prit rapidement une douche. Ensuite, il décida de manger un peu. Ne voulant pas cuisiner et n'ayant pas une grande faim, il se contenta d'engloutir un paquet de Blueberry Pocky.

Après cela, le leader attrapa ses clés et sortit, remarquant au passage que le vocaliste avait mal fermé la porte. Il descendit au hall pour s'emparer du courrier, du moins, de celui qui aurait du l'attendre. Or, il n'y avait rien. La boîte était désespérément vide. Nao déglutit. Pourquoi n'y avait-il rien ? Il resta planté immobile dans la salle un long moment, assimilant comme il pouvait la nouvelle. Il n'y avait plus de lettre. C'était donc fini. Saga devait avoir renoncé à lui. C'était comme une rupture, une vraie.

Quelques gouttes éclaboussèrent le sol et le jeune homme remonta chez lui dépité. Il vint s'accouder contre la fenêtre et ses yeux se fermèrent d'eux-même. Ce devait être un mauvais rêve. Ça ne pouvait qu'être un cauchemar. Dans un long murmure, il appela son amant. Inlassablement, comme un refrain, une ritournelle. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, le rêve ne s'était toujours pas évanoui. Il se trouvait bête, son amant ne reviendrait pas. C'était fini.

Deux bras encerclèrent tendrement sa taille et un corps se pressa contre le sien. Nao sourit, mais ne se retourna pas, de peur de constater que ce n'était qu'un songe, une illusion créée par son manque. Sa seule réaction fut de fermer les yeux. D'elle-même, ses mains se posèrent sur les siennes. Ses douces lèvres caressèrent affectueusement son cou, provoquer des frissons chez le leader, puis sur ses lèvres avant de chatouiller son oreille.

_Ton souvenir en moi luit comme un ostensoir !_

- ただいま。  
- お帰りなさい沙我くん。

** ( Bid you all adieu ) **

Donc pour le minuscule dialogue qui clôture le texte, c'est ' tadaima ' et ' okaerinasai Saga-kun ' en gros, ' je suis rentré ' et ' bon retour '. Vala vala, fini fini. La fin, je la trouve guimauve mais je ne ferai pas de commentaire de plus nya. Donc bah j'espre que vous avez aimer. Pour une fois que la fin est plutôt joyeuse, profitez-en, c'est rare xd

**Black Cherry : **Merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle m'a fait vraiment plaisir. Moi non plus je n'aimerai pas vraiment être à la place de mes persos ( sauf à la fin pour cette fic ) vu que dans pas mal de mes textes, les fins sont assez étranges, enfin, la situation ne se résout pas toujours vraiment. Notament avec Flacon de Neige. Enfin, je m'égare. Encore une fois, merci.


End file.
